Raving/Transcript
: STILES: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : DEREK: It's called the Kanima. : DEATON: Killing may be its only purpose. ( ) : ALLISON: It's Jackson... ( ) : ALLISON: The Kanima seeks a master... Someone's controlling him. ( ) : VICTORIA: Are you having sex with my daughter? : SCOTT: anxiously No... I'm not-- : VICTORIA: I certainly hope not. : MATT: Did you hear about the underground show? I have a friend who could hook us up with tickets if you're down... : ALLISON: Yeah. Great. : MATT: surprised Yeah? : SCOTT: I'm gonna help you stop him as part of your pack. We're gonna catch him, not kill him, and we're gonna do it my way. ( ) : KANIMA: RAWWWWWWWWWWWR! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL / WAREHOUSE DISTRICT : MATT: nervously Hey, Jackson... Not here to punch me again, are you...? : MATT: stammering Wanna-wanna go ahead of me in line? BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: groaning Ugh, what the hell is this? : STILES: Veggie burger. : STILINSKI: scoffing Stiles, I asked for a hamburger. : STILES: Well, veggie is healthier. We're being healthy. : STILINSKI: Oh hell... Why are you trying to ruin my life? : STILES: exasperatedly I'm trying to extend your life, okay? Could you just eat it, please? And tell me what you found. : STILINSKI: scoffing No, I'm not sharing confidential police work with a teenager... : STILES: Is that it on the board behind you? : STILINSKI: awkwardly Don't look at that... : STILES: Ay-- : STILINSKI: Avert your eyes... : STILES: Okay... : STILINSKI: Hey! : STILES: defensively Just-it's just-I see arrows pointing at pictures! : STILINSKI: sighing Okay, okay, stop. Fine. I found something. : STILINSKI: The mechanic and the couple who were murdered-- they all had something in common. : STILES: All three? : STILINSKI: nodding Yeah. You know what I always say... "One's an incident. Two's a coincidence--" : STILES: "--Three's a pattern." : STILINSKI: The mechanic, the husband, the wife? All the same age. All twenty-four. : STILES: Wait, what about Mr. Lahey? I mean, Isaac's dad isn't anywhere near twenty-four... : STILINSKI: Which made me think that either A) Lahey's murder wasn't connected, or B) the ages were a coincidence... Until I found this, which would be C)-- Did you know that Isaac Lahey had an older brother named Camden? : STILES: aloud Died in combat... : STILINSKI: But, if he were alive today, take one guess as to how old he'd be... : STILES: Twenty-four. WAREHOUSE DISTRICT : SCOTT: loudly Matt... Matt! : MATT: What? : SCOTT: How much are tickets? : MATT: Seventy-five dollars. : SCOTT: Can I borrow some money? : MATT: Yeah, how much? : SCOTT: Seventy-five dollars... BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILES: Now, what if same age means same class? I mean, did you think of that? : STILINSKI: nodding Yeah. Yeah... : STILINSKI: ...Well, I would have. I mean, I-- : STILINSKI: defensively Look, I just got Lahey's file two hours ago! : STILES: exasperatedly Two hours? Dad, people could be dying. : STILINSKI: sarcastically Yeah, I'm aware of that, thank you. : STILES: Same class... : STILES: Okay, this is it-- class of 2006. They all went to Beacon Hills. : STILINSKI: Including Isaac's brother. : STILES: All right, but... So, what if they all knew each other, you know? I mean, two of them were married, so maybe they all just hung out? : STILINSKI: Well, they could have had the same classes together. They could've... : STILES: What? : STILINSKI: Same teacher. : STILES: Harris... : STILES: They were all in his class? : STILINSKI: All four. And I don't know how Mr. Lahey fits in, but this, kid? This is definitely a pattern. : STILINSKI: All right, give me the 2006 yearbook. These names? We need faces. : STILES: Which ones? : STILINSKI: Everyone in that chemistry class. If the killer's not done killing-- : STILES: One of them's next. : STILINSKI: the phone Yeah. Yeah, it's Stilinski... WAREHOUSE DISTRICT : KARA: Next. : KARA: How many? : KARA: uneasily Let's go. Let's get out of here. Let's go. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : ARGENT: Hmm. This one, Sean? Sean was killed by this thing Gerard says is a kind of shapeshifter. It hasn't been around for centuries. : ALLISON: The thing you shot outside the club the other night. : ARGENT: South American legend we know of calls it the Kanima. : ARGENT: This one, Jessica? She was smothered to death after giving birth. The police think it was done by someone else... We think it's a person who's controlling this other shapeshifter. That means two killers, Allison-- one human, one not. : ARGENT: You know, the one question I had after Gerard first told me about our family? "Why us?" He quoted me Winston Churchill. "The price of greatness is responsibility." Personally, I think it's more about knowledge. What we know-- the truth, what we know about the world-- that makes us responsible. For a young couple, their newborn daughter, anyone that doesn't have the power to defend themselves. Are you starting to get it? : ALLISON: coldly I get that this isn't a lecture-- it's an interrogation. : ARGENT: That depends on what you know. Gerard showed me the library. Cameras didn't catch everything, but do you really think a little high school fight can explain that amount of damage? : ARGENT: We know you're trying to protect your friends, but people are dying. A child was orphaned. What you know makes you responsible-- it makes you responsible for this. : ALLISON: numbly What do you want me to tell you? : ARGENT: Anything you know. Anything that can lead us to answering the one question that might mean everything-- who controls the Kanima? BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : SCOTT: suspiciously What's he doing here? : DEREK: I need him. : SCOTT: I don't trust him. : ISAAC: scoffing Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you, either. : DEREK: sarcastically You know what? And Derek doesn't really care. : DEREK: Now, where's the vet? Is he gonna help us, or not? : DEATON: That depends... : DEATON: Your friend, Jackson... Are we planning to kill him, or save him? : DEREK: simultaneously Kill him. : SCOTT: simultaneously Save him. : SCOTT: impatiently Save him. : SCOTT: Save him. : DEREK: Watch what you touch. : ISAAC: So, what are you, some kind of witch? : DEATON: drolly No. I'm a veterinarian. : DEATON: Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin. : DEREK: We're open to suggestions. : ISAAC: What about an effective offense? : DEREK: We already tried-- I nearly took its head off, and Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up. : DEATON: Has it shown any weaknesses? : DEREK: Well, one-- it can't swim. : DEATON: Does that go for Jackson as well? : SCOTT: No. He's the captain of the swim team. : DEATON: Essentially, you're trying to catch two people-- a puppet, and a puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why? : SCOTT: I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant, too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else. : ISAAC: How do you know it's not part of the rules? The Kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies, too. : SCOTT: Does that mean your father was a murderer? : ISAAC: grimly Wouldn't surprise me if he was. : DEATON: Hold on-- : DEATON: The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the Kanima also affects its master? : ISAAC: Meaning what? : SCOTT: Meaning we can catch them-- both of them. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: There's got to be some other way to get tickets, right? : STILES: It's a secret show-- there's only one way, and it's a secret. : MATT: Hey... Either of you guys know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school? : STILES: evasively Just forget about it. Nobody got hurt. : MATT: offended I-I had a concussion... : STILES: Well, no one got seriously hurt. : MATT: I was in the ER for six hours! : STILES: irritably Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is about this high on our list of problems right now. : SCOTT: sighing Are you okay? : MATT: Yeah, I'm fine now. So, you didn't get any tickets last night, either? : SCOTT: Are they still selling? : MATT: Uh, no, but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying. Sounds like everyone's gonna be there. : STILES: muttering I don't like him. : STILES: Hey, are you sure about this? : SCOTT: Last time, whoever's controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job. So, what do you think he's going to do this time. : STILES: Be there to make sure it happens. : COACH: annoyed Can anyone tell me where the hell Jackson is and why he missed morning practice? : STILES: whispering I thought I told you to keep an eye on him! : COACH: Stilinski! Jackson? : STILES: Sorry, Coach... I haven't seen him since the last time I saw him... : COACH: Oh, and when was that? : STILES: evasively Last time I saw him... was definitely the time I saw him last... : COACH: Yeah. Again, Danny, tell Jackson no missing practice this close to the championships, okay? : DANNY: Sure, Coach. : COACH: That goes for all of you. : COACH: muttering I should be coaching college. : DANNY: Sorry, but I only got two myself. : STILES: What-- do you even have a date yet? : DANNY: offended I'm working on it. : STILES: Okay, okay... Hear me out. You give us the tickets, and you devote your life to abstinence, and just-- : ISAAC: exasperatedly How do you two losers even survive? : SCOTT: What are we supposed to do? No one's even selling. : ISAAC: ...Wait here, boys. : SCOTT: What is he gonna--? : STILES: Ow. Oh, my-- : STILES: Yup, that's excessive. : STILES: That'll bruise. : SCOTT: Ow. : STILES: Wow, okay... : ISAAC: Enjoy the show. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ALLISON: anxiously I'm sorry. I know that you said we can't talk like this anymore-- : SCOTT: What happened? : ALLISON: stammering Um, my dad and I... um... He knows about the last two murders. He knows there are two killers, and he and Gerard-- : SCOTT: interjecting Hey, it's okay! That's not bad. If he knows, fine. I'm actually more worried about your mom... : ALLISON: confused What does that mean? : SCOTT: nervously Uh, you remember when I got called out of detention to go to the office...? She was the one that talked to me, and, uh... she was asking me all these questions about us. Like, really, really specific questions... and there were pencils being sharpened... : ALLISON: confused Pencils? : SCOTT: Just... trust me. It was bad. Um, and, I-I think that we should do something... Like, like, be seen with other people... : ALLISON: Like, be seen dating? : SCOTT: shrugging Maybe more. : SCOTT: ...What? : ALLISON: Um, well, I don't-I don't know how it happened, or why I even said yes, but... I'm actually supposed to hang out with Matt... : SCOTT: Oh. Oh, great! That's perfect. Go out with him. : ALLISON: surprised Seriously? : SCOTT: Yeah! And make a big deal out of it in front of your mom, okay? Even kiss him, if you have to... : ALLISON: Kiss him? Are you sure about that? : SCOTT: anxiously Uh... t-totally... : ALLISON: Oh, like, really kiss him? : SCOTT: Well, what's "really kiss him" like? : ALLISON: Like... : SCOTT: Yeah, don't do that. : SCOTT: What is it? : ALLISON: Nothing. I got to go. : SCOTT: nervously I-I love you. : ALLISON: You, too. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : SCOTT: Ketamine? : DEATON: It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage. If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time. : DEATON: This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you, Stiles-- only you. : STILES: nervously Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure... Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure-filled task for me? : DEATON: It's from the Mountain Ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble... : STILES: Okay, so, then, what? I just spread this around the whole building, and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it? : DEATON: nodding They'll be trapped. : SCOTT: shrugging Doesn't sound too hard. : DEATON: Not all there is... : DEATON: Think of it like gunpowder-- it's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles. : STILES: bewildered ...If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that. : DEATON: Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind, and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish. : STILES: Force of will... : DEATON: If-if this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it. : STILES: Mmhmm... ARGENT HOUSE : ARGENT: All right-- the party's in a warehouse just inside the industrial sector. Allison has learned that Jackson Whittemore will be there, seeking his next target out of the crowd. Since we still have little clue as to how strong he is, we need to be extremely cautious. When Allison has Jackson's location and has determined him to be at the optimal point where we can take him down, she'll signal me. "Optimal" meaning as far away from the crowd as possible. There will be no collateral damage tonight. : ARGENT: Go ahead. : GERARD: As willing a participant as she seems, your young protégée there also appears to be under the impression that we are planning a trap. : ARGENT: defensively She doesn't need to know any more than that. : GERARD: For the rest of us, then, let's be perfectly clear... You don't trap a creature this dangerous-- you kill it. STILINSKI HOUSE : STILES: distractedly Hey, can't talk, gotta run... : STILES: Hey, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait-- what's wrong? : STILINSKI: evasively Nothing. : STILES: Oh. Where's your gun? : STILINSKI: I left it at the station... along with my badge... : STILES: What? : STILINSKI: It's all right. You know what? We'll talk about this later. : STILES: Dad-- : STILINSKI: Don't worry about it. : STILES: Dad! : STILINSKI: sighing It was decided that the son of a police chief stealing police property and having a restraining order filed against him by one of the town's most respected attorneys did not reflect well on the county... : STILES: stunned They fired you? : STILINSKI: Nah. Look, it's-it's just a leave of absence. It's-it's temporary. : STILES: Did they say it was temporary, or...? : STILINSKI: sighing Actually, no. You know, I-- : STILINSKI: It's fine. Don't worry about it, though. : STILINSKI: Hey. We're going to be fine. : STILES: overwhelmed Dad, I don't get it... Why-why aren't you angry at me? : STILINSKI: sighing I don't know. Maybe I just don't want to feel any worse than I already do by having to yell at my son... : STILES: muttering Oh, shoot. WAREHOUSE DISTRICT : SCOTT: You okay? : STILES: evasively Yeah, why? : SCOTT: You just didn't say anything the whole way here... : STILES: No, I'm fine. Just grab the other bag. : SCOTT: sheepishly I can't. Remember, Deaton said you have to do it alone... : STILES: exasperatedly Okay, this plan is really starting to suck. : SCOTT: groaning No. Not here. Not now! : STILES: What? Scott! What am I supposed to--? : STILES: sighing This plan officially sucks. : ALLISON: Matt, give me a second, okay? : SCOTT: What are you doing? : ALLISON: You told me to go out with him... : SCOTT: No, not here. You don't get it-- we have a plan. : ALLISON: You have a plan? : ALLISON: Okay. Okay. My father and Gerard, they're coming here-- : SCOTT: interrupting What did you tell them? : ALLISON: stammering I-I told them-- : SCOTT: Allison! : ALLISON: stammering I-I had to tell them-- : SCOTT: interrupting Oh, my God. They know it's Jackson. : ALLISON: frustratedly People are dying, Scott. What am I supposed to do? : SCOTT: angrily You're supposed to trust me! : ALLISON: I trust you more than anyone! : SCOTT: We've-- We had a plan. : ALLISON: So do they... : SCOTT: This isn't going to work. : ALLISON: What do you want me to do? : ALLISON: tearfully Okay, I can-I can fix it. Please. Please, Scott, just tell me. : SCOTT: impatiently Just stay out of the way. : ALLISON: Scott! : SCOTT: Stay out of the way! : GERARD: Careful, gentlemen... Something wicked this way comes. WAREHOUSE DISTRICT : ISAAC: Why me? : SCOTT: sighing Because I've got to make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan. : SCOTT: Okay, look-- you better do it intravenously, which means in the vein. When you find him, you pull back on this plunger right here. In the neck is probably going to be the easiest. So, you find a vein, you jam it in there, and pull back on the trigger. : SCOTT: intently Be careful. : ISAAC: scoffing Oh, I doubt it'll even slightly hurt him. : SCOTT: No, I mean you. I don't want you to get hurt. : ARGENT: Derek... Back off. : DEREK: smugly Back off? That's-that's really all you've got? I gotta be honest, Chris, I was really expecting more from the, uh, big-bad veteran Werewolf Hunter... : ARGENT: shrugging Okay, then. How about, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gunfight?" : BOYD: ...That one sounded pretty good. : JACKSON: distorted He belongs to me! : STILES: muttering Oh, no... : STILES: the phone Scott, pick up! Pick up now! Look, I got, like, fifty feet of ash left, and I'm out! Okay? So, you got to get your wolf-ass down here to help me, because I don't know what to do, and I'm just standing out here, and I'm-and I'm all alone, and I'm hearing gunfire and Werewolves, and I'm-and I'm standing here like a frickin' idiot all by myself with a handful of magic fairy dust, and I don't have enough, okay? : STILES: muttering Okay, come on-- think. Um, okay. He said you got to believe. You need to believe. Come on, believe, Stiles. Just, uh-just picture it. Just imagine it working, okay? Just... imagine... : STILES: YES! WAREHOUSE DISTRICT : VICTORIA: You probably recognize this device. Pot used to be smoked in a rolled-up piece of paper. These days, it seems like all you kids are given a free vaporizer with your medicinal marijuana card. : VICTORIA: Mmm. This type of wolfsbane is one of my favorites. Lovely smell. You probably won't think so. : SCOTT: weakly What... What are you doing...? : VICTORIA: Isn't it obvious? I'm killing you. WAREHOUSE DISTRICT : STILES: Uh, no, no, no! Just me, it's just me. Don't freak. : STILES: He okay? : ISAAC: Well, let's find out... : ISAAC: groaning God! : STILES: Okay, no one does anything like that again, okay? : ISAAC: groaning Oh, I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out...? : STILES: Yeah, well, apparently, this is all we're going to get. So, let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight. : JACKSON: distorted I'm here. I'm right here with you. WAREHOUSE DISTRICT : VICTORIA: It's going to look like an accident... Like you had an asthma attack and couldn't get to your inhaler in time. Your school records show you have a pretty severe case of asthma. : SCOTT: weakly Stop... : VICTORIA: Too late! Looks like it's working. : VICTORIA: Uh-uh-uh... WAREHOUSE DISTRICT : MATT: Want to move closer to the DJ? : HARRIS: She's twenty-one. : HARRIS: ...I told you I'd see a student here. : BOYD: I think I stopped healing... : DEREK: The bullets-- they're laced with wolfsbane. : DEREK: You gotta go. Take the car. : BOYD: What about you? : DEREK: I have to find Scott. Go. : DEREK: Go! : STILES: Jackson, is that you? : JACKSON: distorted Us. We're all here. : STILES: Are you the one killing people? : JACKSON: distorted We are the ones killing murderers. : STILES: So, all the people you've killed so far-- : JACKSON: distorted Deserved it. : STILES: See, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers... : JACKSON: distorted Anything can break if enough pressure's applied. : STILES: All right. So, the people you're killing are all murderers, then? : JACKSON: distorted All. Each. Every one. : STILES: Well, who did they murder? : JACKSON: distorted Me. : STILES: Wait, what? What do you mean? : JACKSON: distorted They murdered me. They murdered ''me.'' : MATT: Not having a good time, are you? : ALLISON: sighing Ever feel like you have only the best intentions, but you're just making one mistake after another? : MATT: No. Unlike the rest of humanity, I'm perfect. : MATT: Uh... I'm-I'm sorry. That-that was-that was a huge mistake. I'm sorry... : ALLISON: No, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay... : ALLISON: Actually, it's not okay. But, I have to go make a call, so... : STILES: Okay. All right, more ketamine. The man needs ketamine. Come on! : ISAAC: ...We don't have any more. : STILES: incredulously You used the whole bottle? : STILES: Um, okay, out! Everybody out! : ISAAC: Go, go, go, go! : STILES: Okay, find something to move in front of the door... : KARA: Five minutes. : STILES: Hey, um, so, we kind of lost Jackson inside, but it's-- : STILES: excitedly Oh, my God! It's working! Oh, this is-- : STILES: proudly I did something! WAREHOUSE DISTRICT : VICTORIA: Alpha... Beta... But what are you, Scott? Omega. Don't you know the lone wolf never survives without a pack? I've heard the cry of an Omega. It's a miserable sound, the howl of a lone wolf... : SCOTT: weakly I'm not... : VICTORIA: What? What is it? : SCOTT: weakly I'm not... alone... : SCOTT: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! : DEREK: Scott? : STILES: What? : DEREK: Break it. : STILES: scoffing What? No way! : DEREK: Scott's dying! : STILES: Okay, what? How do you know that? : DEREK: exasperatedly Oh, my God, Stiles, I just know! Break it! : STILES: Ah... : SCOTT: weakly Allison... please tell her I'm sorry... : GERARD: gently Hey, hey, hey. It's just me. We better get you out of here. : ALLISON: disappointedly It didn't work. None of it-none of it worked. : GERARD: Oh, I wouldn't say that. In fact, I'd say the prognosis isn't nearly as dire as it seems-- not nearly. : MR. WHITTEMORE: You really think it's a good idea, being here? : STILINSKI: I just want to know her name. : MR. WHITTEMORE: It was Kara-- Kara Simmons. : STILINSKI: It's not here. Her name is not on the list. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEREK: weakly Thank you. : MARIN: I can't decide if I admire your sentimentality or despise it... : DEATON: If I want your opinion, I'll make an appointment with the guidance office. : MARIN: From the state of things, I think you could use a little guidance. Are you really going to leave all of this up to a couple of kids? : DEATON: They're more capable than you think. : MARIN: And, are you going to tell them what's coming? : DEATON: They've got enough to worry about... WAREHOUSE DISTRICT : VICTORIA: Chris! END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Unfinished Transcripts